


Leaving

by Annieeisawesome



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieeisawesome/pseuds/Annieeisawesome
Summary: A pair of friends get together to discuss life changes and their ever evolving friendship.One-shot.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Leaving

“Did you hear what I said?”  
  
My eyes jolted up from the napkin they were very enthusiastically studying. Looking into his face was hard. The face that I loved so much. Every groove of it worn and beautiful. Almost any other day I could stare at his beauty for hours, watching the planes of his face morph with emotion. Canyons of joy would wrinkle his forehead down to his nose when he heard something comical. His eyes twinkled when you mentioned any kind of food, his passion. Right now though, right now I just could not bear to see any of it.  
  
“Mikey… are you okay? You’re not acting quite like yourself.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m perfectly alright.” A soft sigh escaped my lips before I could stop it. My eyes darted up for a quick peek. Had he noticed? “I just had a really long day at work.”  
  
Softly, even lovingly, his hand brushed mine. “We didn’t have to meet today. My news could’ve waited. It’s not like you’re paying attention much anyway.”  
We had met at a bar that we both enjoyed. There weren’t many people around though. It was still relatively early in the evening for people. The few that were inside were either hovering by the bar or the pool tables. We met up for drinks every once in awhile. Honestly, in the past we had met a lot more often that we had recently. That was my fault though.  
  
A sharp pain erupted in my chest. “No, no. I enjoy spending time with you. I just need a drink to focus my attention. Drain away the troubles of the day?”  
  
Just in time my savior in the form of a waitress appeared. While he was placing his order I took a deep breath. I resolved to focus more. _Even with things as hard as they are, you can still be there for your friend_ , I reminded myself. I set my phone down on the table. I would not allow myself to fidget and mess around any longer. This was an important moment for him, and I felt like I was ruining things.  
  
When our drinks arrived at the table I took a long gulp, steeling myself for what this evening would become. “Okay, Petey, tell me what’s going on.” I smiled in a manner that was supposed to be encouraging. It came out choked.  
  
“Are you sure that you’re okay?” I waved off the question. This meeting wasn’t about me. I wasn’t about to turn the focus onto myself this evening. “Okay, okay. Remember that position that I applied for? The one in Tokyo?”  
  
The one in Tokyo, halfway across the world.  
  
“Well… they finally made a decision.” He looked up at me, making me hold his gaze. His eyes were shining so bright. I don’t think I’ve ever seen they shine quite that brightly before. It was almost as if his retinas were replaced with diamonds. “I qualify for the position! They want me to go.”  
  
My jaw dropped instantly. “You’ve been working your whole life for this. Your whole life. I’m so proud of you!” I jumped up off of my stool and hustled over to his side of the table. I threw my arms around his small shoulders and squeezed as tightly as I could, rocking back and forth. He wobbled on his stool, but he was such a small man that it was easy for me to keep him balanced with my arms around him.  
  
He started laughing. It was a deep sound that came almost directly from his soul. I’m not sure about the exact location of a human soul within the body, but I’m inclined to believe that it’s squeezed in there somewhere with all of those useless organs, somewhere between your stomach and your lungs. At least, that’s what I believe based on the wonderful sound that was coming from Pete’s lips. His laughter almost immediately melted any of my stress that I was feeling about this situation.  
  
“Mikey, stop. You’re embarrassing me.” It was almost impossible to stop, especially with the laughter wiggling its way out between his words.  
  
“I’m just so happy.” I took a step back and pretended to wipe my eyes of tears. Tears that were lying in wait behind my happy expression. I turned back and found my way onto my seat again before posing my next question. “So how are you feeling? Are you ready to leave this pit and everyone all behind for life in your new big city?”  
  
Pete’s face fell a little. He shifted his weight a bit and took a very long sip of his drink. He opened his mouth only to close it again, reminding me of a fish gasping for breath outside of the water. His fingers toyed with the edge of his glass before picking it up again and taking an even longer sip of the liquid within. “You know it’s not like that.”  
  
My hands copied his and began playing with my glass, shifting the tiny straw from side to side. “I didn’t mean it in a negative way. It just came out… a little negatively.” Pursing my lips together I tried to think of a way to shift the conversation.  
  
This is why I felt a little apprehensive to meet with Pete tonight. Even though he’s one of my closest friends, lately I’ve been very good at saying the wrong thing and destroying the vibe of the night. I don’t want to say that he’d been a little touchy lately, but Pete had been a little touchy lately. I love spending time with him, but I’ve been really good at pushing his buttons in such a bad way.  
  
Pete sighed a bit and looked me straight in the eye. “I’m excited to have a new opportunity. Like you said, I’ve been working towards this my whole life.”  
  
And just like that, things were back to normal. As good as I was at derailing a situation, Pete was just as good at getting things back on track. He had a way of looking at me and melting all the bad feelings away. It’s almost like the negative energy had to flee when he stared me right in the eyes. He looked into my soul and his gaze chased away the anxiety.  
  
A smile formed itself on my lips. “Hey, let’s leave this place. It’s dark and drab, and we need a change of pace for this good news. Let’s go for a walk. There’s that cute park across the street.” This seemed like the greatest idea that I could have. We always had a much better time when we weren’t surrounded by people. And it was such a beautiful night.  
  
Pete bit his lip trying to hold back a grin. All the same he stood up to pay.  
  
Stepping into the fresh air was nice. Immediately I reached into my pocket for my pack of cigarettes. There was nothing like some nicotine to go with the crisp fall winds.  
  
“Hey, I thought we came out here for some fresh air.” Quicker than I would’ve expected, he reached up and snagged the cigarette from my mouth. He took a quick drag before sticking his tongue out at me. All I could do was roll my eyes before reaching back into my pocket.  
  
We quickly crossed the street into the little park. It was dark out, but the moon was full and bright. The ornate street lamps cast shadows in the trees. If I didn’t have such an imposing stature I’d probably be a little nervous. Although, I’d be more frightened of Pete than myself. He was short, but tough.  
  
We strolled slowly, and conversation stayed simple. It’d been a few weeks since we had seen each other. That was my fault of course. I was so apprehensive of seeing Pete that I had been trying to keep myself away. I enjoyed his company all the time, but there was something holding me back. I didn’t want to infect him with my attitude. Pete was so empathetic that it would mess his whole week up if I came to him like that.  
  
“Mikey…” His voice was hesitant. This wasn’t an attitude that I usually saw from Pete. He was a confident man. I stopped where I stood and turned to him. I wanted him to know that he had my whole attention. He didn’t have to worry about my mind drifting once again. “How… how do you really feel about me leaving?”  
  
“I’m happy for you.” I repeated. “This is a huge opportunity.”  
  
Pete bit the corner of his bottom lip.  
  
“I… I’m happy for you. I just don’t want you to go.” His face fell. He looked so disappointed. “I don’t want you to go, because I’d miss you.” Before I could really stop myself I took his face in my palms. “I’d miss you, because I’m in love with you.”  
  
I stooped over slightly and swiftly placed my mouth over his. His cheeks were flushed with warmth beneath my hands. His lips were slightly chapped from the cold, and he tasted of nicotine and smoke. I pulled away and let my arms fall. Terrified that I had ruined the most important friendship I had.  
  
“Come with me.” My eyes flew from the ground to his face just in time to see him reach up and replace his lips onto my own. This kiss lasted longer than the first. His lips were plump and rough with mine. Kissing Pete made my heart feel like it could finally be free of its cage. My lungs could breathe for the first time, totally uninhibited. It felt as if the world were righting itself right beneath my feet. Hell, I’d even begin to believe that the birds were singing just for me if they weren’t all asleep.  
  
I pulled away long enough to look at him, face to face. He had the widest grin I had ever seen. His forehead had caverns the depth of the Grand Canyon. His eyes shone brighter than the moon this evening. On my own lips was a small content smile that I hoped conveyed everything I was feeling: yes, yes, _yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little one shot guys! It’s the first thing I’ve written in a couple of years. I haven’t been in the FF game for awhile either, so I’m not sure if it needs to be said still. These are not my characters and I don’t claim them to be.


End file.
